Antilles' Obsession
by 8meerkat8
Summary: Luke Skywalker has confronted and overcome many challenges brought to him,but what happens when a close friend starts to harrass him? Wedge,an experienced X-Wing pilot,cannot overcome his obsession for the young jedi, and its drving him to drastic measure
1. Chapter 1

Antilles' Obsession  
By 8meerkat8  
Chapter One

_-Like every other author on this site, all my work is based on ideas that do not belong to me, therefore all characters used should be credited to their rightful owners.- _

Rebel Station:

The rebels had just taken down another Star Destroyer when Leia found Wedge Antilles in sick bay. he was healing from a burn along his left side and was recently removed from a bacta tank. Bandages were wrapped in the areas that were burned.

"Who knew those Twi'leks could put up such a fight?" said Leia.

"Apparently I didn't." joked Wedge. Leia chuckled shortly. "Where's your brother?" he asked.

"Oh, Luke, he'll be back soon." Leia told him. there was a moment of silence, then Leia spoke. "So how's the injury?"

"Stings alittle. But it's fine."

"Well, I hope it stops stinging soon." She pat his right shouder and left the room, leaving him alone with only the medical droid, and his thoughts.

Wedge Antilles can only be described as a man, a man with pilot experience and a generally neutral expression, but under his monotone apperance is a burning desire for one person. A person with astounding natural abilities and skills, a person who has come to know him as a friend, will soon come to know him as a deranged stalker.

In this story, we go into the mind of a man with an obsession for one man's presence, and the effects brought on himself and the friend he has come to love. We'll catch a glimpse of his forbidden fantasies, in doing so step into a different reality.

* * *

Luke returns from commanding a fleet of X-Wing fighters in their mission to destroy a Star Desroyer, a remnant of the recently overthrown empire. He meets Leia.

"Hi." Greeted Leia.

"Hey." He greeted back.

"Wedge asked about you."

"What'd he say?"

"He asked me where you were. I think it's only fair you visit your injured friend in sick bay."

Wedge was alone with his thoughts when he was greeted by Luke. He was smiling inside, but as usual appeared neutral.

"Hi." Said Luke.

"Hello." Said Wedge. "Nice to see you."

"How's the burn?"

"It's fine. It stings if I move."

There was a brief pause in the room. Luke removed his flight gloves, then placed his hands on Wedge's bandaged shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Asked Wedge.

"I'm gonna try to heal you. I haven't tried to heal anyone before, so i thought it would be a good time to try."

Luke closed his eyes, and focused his energy to Wedge. Wedge smiled to himself. Again the room was silent, the only noise was the humming of machines, and their breathing. Taking a deep breath, Luke continued to focus his energy on Wedge. Wedge felt he should stay still, so as to not disturb the jedi. After a while, he took his energy away from Wedge.

"How does it feel now?" He asked.

"Better." Wedge replied. Another brief pause befell the room. "That's a nice trick, Commander."

Luke chuckled, "Don't call me that Wedge, I come to you as a friend." They both smiled.

"I'll see you later, Wedge." He said as he was beginning to leave.

"Bye." Said Wedge. He looked over to see Luke leave the room. He turned back grining to himself. He took a second to look at his shoulder. It did feel better. He honestly didn't know much about jedi's, much less understand the ways of the force, but from what he did know, he knew that it was a special power, and he just experienced it.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_-As you may have noticed (or not), i try to add more to the story everyday, so keep expecting more chapters until it is finally complete.-_

Chapter Two

Cloud City, Bespin:

Luke settled himself into the room, along with R2-D2. Artoo made a series of beeps.

"It was nice of Lando to give us a room." He told Artoo. He took a second to lie down. Artoo wheeled around in various corners of the room. The droid hummed as he moved along, exploring the enviroment. Luke shifted around in various positions until he was comfortable. He turned his attention to his artificial hand, the one Darth Vader previously severed off with a lightsaber, the day was still fresh in his mind. He sighed, and held a pillow close to him. His eyelids grew heavy, and he decided to take a nap. In his dream, he reenacted the day he fought Vader for the first time, reliving the sting of those agonizingly painful words, 'I am your father...' then he fell. He was falling, a rush of air can be felt behind him as he fell down the shaft, into darkness, like the rough wind in his hair. That was when he woke up, with a cold sweat. He sat up panting, holding the pillow in his lap. He put his hand to his forehead to wipe away the perspiration, running his fingers through his bangs in the process. He felt his chest contract and relax. Artoo vocalized a series of concerned beeps.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." He reassured the droid, petting the top of his dome. Again Artoo beeped. Luke took a moment to look upon his hand, and touched his face with it. It felt cold. He shuddered, and put his face in his hands.

* * *

Sick Bay, Rebel Station:

Wedge was completely bored, due to the fact that there was not much to do in sick bay, in fact it was a rather dull atmosphere. To keep himself occupied, he played simple mind games, like counting his teeth or spelling really long words. When that got boring, he spent most of his time sleeping. He would be leaving soon, it typically didn't take very long for a burn to heal. Eventually, staying awake got boring, so Wedge drifted into sleep.

The room was like a bright light. It appeared as though there were no walls, only a white space, stretching to infinity. He sat up. the bedsheets rustled and echoed throughout the space. It had to end somewhere, he thought. Perhaps it is an illusion. Someone called to him, their voice echoed in the distance.

"Wedge..." Said the voice. He turned his head to see who was calling him. No one was there. He pulled off his sheets, then he stepped on the floor. Not suprisingly, it was cold.

"Wedge..." The voice echoed. Wedge was curious to know where the voice came from. The voice was oddly familiar, but he couldn't place a name on it, but he knew it sounded vaguely male.

"Wedge..." The voice sounded closer, its tone more intensifying. Wedge was now determined to find out who-and where-that voice was coming from. he rose from the bed. there was again no other sound than the rustle of bedsheets echoed in the air.

"Wedge.." Called the voice with greater intensity. Wedge quickly turned around to find no one there. Figures, he thought. As soon as he turned back around, the voice called again.

"Wedge..." This time Wedge breathed heavier, his patience wearing thin.

"Who are you!" Wedge called. No reply was given. seconds passed, perhaps a minute or two, no one was keeping time.

"Wedge.." It called. Why is it doing this? he thought. What he did know is that he couldn't take it anymore.

"Wedge..." The voice called again. At that moment, Wedge could not take it anymore.

"Stop it!" He shouted, but the voice seemed to not be listening.

"Wedge..."

"Stop it!" He shouted, this time more demanding. "Who are you! Where are you!"

"Wedge..."

"Stop! Please!..." The voice was driving him insane. It seemed to annoy him on purpose. He sat down on the bed. He still didn't know where he was, but that didn't concern him at the moment, becaused the voice ceased to call out to him. He breathed more calmly this time. Suddenly, he felt someone ease in toward the side of his face, obviously from behind because he saw no one in front of him. He could feel something tickle his cheek, it was hair. He felt flesh, it was warm.

"Wedge.." Whispered the unknown presence. Wedge turned to find that the voice was someone familiar. The voice came from Luke, who was now sitting behind him.

"Luke?" Said Wedge in curiosity. "You're the voice aren't you?"

"Did I drive you crazy?" He smiled. What Wedge found most curious was that Luke spoke, but his lips did not mouth the words.

"I can hear you talking, but your lips aren't moving." He told him.

"I'm telepathically speaking to you, of course." He said.

"Well, no offense, but it's kinda weird."

"I would talk to you vocally, but I can't, you see" He then mouthed the words to a sentence, but no sound came from it. "Strange I know, but I want to show you something." He climbed off the bed and motioned for Wedge to follow him. "Come on." He smiled "It won't be there forever."

"Well what is it?" Wedge was curious to know.

"Well c'mon and I'll show you." Luke motioned to Wedge to come with him. At that moment, Wedge climbed off the bed and followed Luke to wherever he was leading him. As they walked, the white space began to clear up into a portal emanating a white aura.

"This is a door to the outside world." Luke said with his mind.

"How did you do that?" Asked Wedge.

"Do what? You mean the door? Oh it's always been there, you just had to look for it." There was a pause. "Well, aren't you going to use it?"

"I want to know if your coming with me." Another pause befell the two friends. "What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid that's not possible." His expression was blank.

"What do you mean?" He turned to Luke to find a blaster pointed to his face.

"I mean.." He spoke with his mind, "That I won't be coming with you..because I would have killed you by then."

"Luke, you wouldn't do this would you?" Wedge could see in his eyes that he was serious. "Please..." Luke came in closer, holding the blaster to Wedge's chest. He came in close enough to whisper in his ear, they were about the same height.

"I'm sorry..." Wedge heard the blaster go off, but woke up before feeling any sensation. He was awake and sitting up now. What a crazy dream, he thought. He got up to use the bathroom, and get a glass of water. He sat down, and couldn't help thinking about the dream. What did it mean? he thought, if it had any meaning.

"May I help you sir?" the droid spoke. Wedge nearly forgot he was sharing a room with a medical droid.

"No." He said. "It's just a dream."

"A dream is simply a collection of images compiled by the brain from the time the organism was conscious, Your dream was no exception." The droid was obviously speaking on a scientific scale, but Wedge definitely felt dreams were more than just a collection of images. Dreams were his feelings, talking back to him.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter Three

_-Note: a chapter is not officially complete unless a line appears at the bottom.-_

Cloud City, Bespin:

Time passed, perhaps a couple days. Luke had just finished washing his face when he heard the doorbuzzer. He dried his face and answered the door.

"Wedge?" He said.

"Hello."

"How did you find me?" Luke was curious to know how Wedge found his exact location.

"Oh, I ran into Leia." Wedge answered.

"Oh, that makes sense." He considered the fact that they were on the same planet--in the same city no less--a coincidence. "Well, are you coming in?"

"Sure." Wedge replied. They sat down at a table. There was not much to talk about.

"So..." Luke made an atempt to start a conversation.

"Yeah." Wedge replied. There was an awkward silence. Artoo rolled aroud aimlessly.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Wedge couldn't stand the awkward silence any longer.

"Sure, whatever."

Wedge did not actually need to use the bathroom, he simply needed an excuse to break the silence. He knew Luke as a friend for quite awhile, but they never truly sat down and actually talked. He understood he was a quiet man, but he also wondered if Luke felt comfortable around him. Luke was friendly to him, acknowledging his existence with hellos when he saw him, but Wedge wondered if they could perhaps be closer. When Luke was around, he would often watch him from a distance, wishing deep inside that he would come closer to him, and knowing it would probably never happen.

Wedge had been in the bathroom for quite awhile, so Luke began to worry.

Wedge heard a knock on the door.

"Are you okay in there?" Luke asked through the door. Wedge opened the door.

"Where are you going?" Luke noticed Wedge leaving.

"To my apartment, I live here now."

"Oh, that's nice." And so Wedge left. Artoo beeped.

"Yeah, he has been acting kinda weird."

* * *

On a different floor, Leia, Han, and C-3PO were residents of an apartment complex also.

"Han, I'm hungry." Leia said.

"Hungry for love, sweetheart?" Han asked her.

"No, I'm actually hungry. I'm gonna make something to eat." For only a second, Han felt rejected but soon brushed it off as a joke. Leia did however, prepare a dish resembling pasta. As she did this, Han ran his hands down her arms and started necking her. She laughed.

"Stop." She laughed.

"You know you like it." He said.

"I'm busy." She countered.

"All right, I'll leave you alone." He said just before running his hands down her hips.

"Stop!" She said giggling still.

Leia and Han sat at a table and ate.

"You make good pasta for a princess." He said.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Nothing! It was a compliment." He testified. "Your highness." He added mockingly.

"Ugh!" She slapped his shoulder. They heard the door.

"I believe there is someone at the door." C-3PO stated.

"We have ears, Captain Obvious." Said Han sarcastically. Leia was already headed for the door when Han decided to pursue her from behind. He lifted her by the waist, and she screamed.

"Stop! What are you doing!?"

"I'm getting the door for you." He put the woman down.

"I appreciate your chivalry, but I am perfectly capable of getting it myself." She continued toward the door, but felt herself being lifted off the ground again.

"Oh no sweetheart, you got a man to do that for you."

"Hello!?" Said the man waiting behind the door.

"It's Luke." Said Han.

"Why don't you answer it?" Leia asked, with a hint of sarcasm. He gave her a look, then he answered the door.

"What took you guys so long?" Asked Luke.

"_He_ wanted to answer the door." Leia pointed to Han with her thumb.

"I heard alot of screaming, I was wondering if you guys were okay." Said Luke.

"Eh, we're fine kid." Assured Han.

They sat down, Leia and Han resumed eating.

"Are you hungry?" Leia asked Luke. "There's some more in the kitchen."

"I'm not hungry." He replied.

"Is there something wrong with my pasta?"

"I never said that."

She chuckled.

"I'm just kidding." She said. "Are you done?" She asked Han.

"Yeah." He answered. Leia took the plates and put them in the wash.

"Your sister's a beautiful woman." Han told Luke as Leia was in the kitchen.

"Yeah."

"I saw the look on your face when she kissed you."

"Hey, shut up!" He said, not expecting him to bring that up.

"Whoa whoa, don't get so defensive kid." Said Han in an attempt to calm him down. "Y'know, I actually thought you were stealing her from me, heh heh. I know, it's ridiculous."

"And I remember the look on your face." Luke said. "You were so jealous."

They heard a wookie growl in the distance.

"I thought somebody was missing." Luke said just as Chewbacca came in.

"He just woke up." Han said as if warning him. "He's not a morning person."

Leia came from the kitchen.

"Chewie, you're up." She said when she saw him. He growled in reply.

* * *

Later that day, Wedge came by again. It was dark outside, and through the windows, the darkness was allowed inside with little light.

"I've been thinking." He said. they sat at the table.

"About what?" Luke asked.

"Well I've been thinking that we should, be closer as friends, considering the fact that we've known each other for quite awhile." Luke could see in his hazel eyes that he was serious.

"I see your point. You mean to say that we hardly know anything about each other after all this time, right? " He said.

"I happen to know alot about you, Luke, it's you who doesn't know much about me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well for the last three or four years, I've watched you whenever I could, whenever you were close to me."

"In other words, you've been stalking me?"

"Stalk is such a harsh word, more like admiring you from a distance."

"Admire?" The conversation was definitely turning into something he did not expect. So far, everything Wedge was saying became more disqieting for him, it was disturbing.

"Yes. What isn't there to admire about you?"

"What's this all about Wedge?" He asked sternly, feeling rather anxious.

"I want us to be closer, so that I can share my feelings for you." Luke stood up from his chair.

"Feelings? I'm serious Wedge, what is this about!? What are you trying to say!? If you're trying to do something, do it now!?"

"I Love You!" Wedge had finally confessed his love for him. The place fell silent. Luke, of course, was taken by surprise. He knew what he meant by love, but he asked him anyway.

"What kind of love, Wedge?" He waited for Wedge to answer.

"The kind," Wedge began. He looked up at him, into his blue eyes. "The kind of love that makes me want to spend the rest of my life with you, perhaps eternity." Luke didn't know what to feel, except that his friend was deranged. Not only because his friend was obsessed with him, but also because his friend was a guy. How was this possible? he thought, it just violated the natural order of things, it desecrated everything he believed in. One never sees two male animals mate, but then again, how smart were animals? He was simply confused. Wedge rose from his seat and came over to Luke.

"It's alright." He told him, gently pushing up Luke's face by his chin. "I know it's all so sudden, but you'll learn to accept it." He stroked Luke's hair.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh... Don't worry, I'm gonna make it alright." He moved in to kiss him, but Luke resisted.

"No, stop!" He resisted, but Wedge made no effort to back down. Luke pulled himself away. "Get away! You fucking weirdo!" He snapped.

"I tell you I love you and this is how you treat me?" Wedge was a little hurt. "Love is a beautiful thing Luke, and I would like to share that with you, whatever it takes."

"But you're a man Wedge! It's unatural!"

"Unatural? If I were a woman would you let me kiss you?"

"That's not the point! You were forcing me to do something I didn't want to do!"

"I wasn't trying to hurt you, was I? If you would just accept my love, you wouldn't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"Look, I know you must have pretty strong feelings about this, and I'm sorry I can't return those feelings," Then he changed his tone. "But dammit, you can't make me love you!"

"Luke, you don't have to shout." Wedge said, taking Luke's hand just before he snatched it back."

"Don't touch me!" He snapped. "Just leave." Wedge headed for the door, but before opening it he turned to Luke to say one last thing.

"If you need me, You know where I am. Just so you know, I will not stop loving you, Luke Skywalker. You'll be in my thoughts." Wedge left through the door.

"I was wondering when he would leave. What the hell is his problem?" He made his way to his room, walking past Artoo who made a couple beeping sounds.

"Yeah, I'm going to bed." He told Artoo. "I've had enough surprises for one day." He lied down and went to sleep.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Luke tried to sleep, but discontent was ever persistent. He still had trouble grasping the reality of what had just occurred. It felt unreal, as though it were a deranged dream. That was how believable it was. He shifted continuously in his frustration deprived of sleep. He felt as though he were violated somehow. This thought, more of a feeling, only induced the insomnia. At length, he felt a burning sensation in the back of his eyes, but he did not give in to tears. He very seldom cried, and did not want to do so now even in the sanctity of his solitude. 'Why Wedge? Why me?' he thought, it was simply not understandable. Luke knew it was useless to question Wedge's thought processes, however erratic, because he knew he would probably never understand. He heard of people like Wedge, he was not completely ignorant of the concept and did not feel contempt towards it, he simply never imagined he would come across it in his lifetime. He also never imagined that Wedge would ever be one of them, never in his wildest dreams did it ever occur to him the mere possibility of it. Wedge was a homosexual. Perhaps in time Luke would have learned to accept him, but what bothered him was the way he expressed it, the way it was suddenly brought to his attention, like a strike in the face. As Luke had said before, he tried to force him to do something he didn't want to do. Something that questioned everything that was ever brought to his knowledge. That was what bothered him.

He could not hold it back any longer. He wept into his hands and left his pillow drenched with tears, and shame. He couldn't understand why this was making him cry. He wasn't supposed to shed tears, he thought, why did he do so now?

Wedge, lying on his couch, was dissatisfied. he should have expected this, he thought, he thought perhaps he came on too strongly. perhaps he should have expressed his feelings more gradually, patiently, but nearly four years of repressed feelings made him lose his grip on patience. For that interval in time, he was alone, with the subject of his arduous obsessions, composure was the last thing on his mind. It happened so fast. He was rejected by the one person in his life he ever truly loved. It wasn't men he preffered, it was Luke he preferred. Wedge never found any fascination with men in general, or cared too much for women either, it was Luke he wanted. Luke he would think of at night, Luke who would be brought up in many of his dreams. Luke who would satiate his rather arduous desires, if he allowed him to do so.

The moment he touched his hair, or laid a finger upon Luke's suntanned complexion, he felt a tingling sensation. Not neccesarily in his fingers, but somewhere he felt it. He felt perhaps he hasted their relationship when he attempted to kiss him, frightening him away. He could not forgive himself for this, but he also concluded in his mind that he would not give up.

Now he stood in the shower. The water ran down his body, which he curved slightly inward because he crossed his arms on his chest. The water plastered his hair to his head as he watched the outgoing water spiral down the drain. He simply allowed the water to rain upon himself, as though he were to cleanse his soul, rather than his outer being. His thoughts, he felt, were as clear as the water itself when he stood in the shower, as if to wash away what has been done. After drying himself off, he went to bed.

Still, he could not help feeling an ounce of remorse. If he did not know any better, he would think that Luke simply overeacted, but he did. He understood very well what it felt like. To be forced into something unwillingly. Yes, he knew all too well what it felt like. But then again, he thought, he never actually did anything to Luke. He retaliated before he had the chance. At length, he was overcome by sleep. The only sound in the room came from his solitary breath.

Luke could not find comfort even from the opiate of sleep, because his dreams haunted him as well. Now he didn't even try to understand what happened, instead he tried to force it from his mind before it embedded itself as a permanent memory. Finally, he could relax himself and meditate. What he did not yet realize though, was that this was only the beginning...

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_A/N: Wedge is not a homosexual, he just happened to fall in love with Luke. Oh, and you probably noticed, but this fic is completely inaccurate, in like soo many ways, but its justa fic, right? BTW, am I the only one who wrote, or is at least writing, a Luke/Wedge fic? Perhaps I'll start a new trend. Interesting..._

He woke up, after a somewhat sound sleep, to someone buzzing at his door. He answered it. It was his sister, Leia. They said their hellos and she entered. He thought she was only visiting out of sisterly kindness, but the truth was that she felt slight tremors in the force last night, tremors that came from her brother. After, or rather during, some light conversation, she noticed that he acted a little unusual. She had been subtle long enough.

"Is something troubling you?" She asked with good intention.

"What? No. Why would you think there's somthing wrong." He answered.

"C'mon Luke, what's the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter."

"C'mon,"

"What makes you think there's anything wrong? Look, what's with the interogation all of a sudden?"

"Luke, you can't lie to me, I can feel it. Something's bothering you, I can feel it, just like you can, remember?" She touched his chest. He looked away. there was no use lying, or even denying, anything to his sister.

"I can't tell you." He said. The shame was evident as he looked away from his sister's general direction.

"Why not? What is it? Luke, you can tell me anything, I don't care what it is."

"No, you wouldn't understand."

"Then help me to understand."

"You'll just laugh."

"No I won't." She shook her head, then turned her brother's head to face her. "Now c'mon, what is it?" Luke knew her intentions were good ones. She only annoyed him with unwanted questioning because she cared, he thought. But he looked at her, her face so sincere, he just had to tell her. With that look, there was no secret kept from her, but first, he removed her hands from his face.

"Well, you know Wedge?" He began.

"Yes, did something happen to him?"

"You remember how he got injured, not too long ago?"

"I recall."

"Well, I--I was worried about him." He told her, knowing fully well it was a lie. He did not want to tell her what really happened. "I was afraid he might get hurt again, you saw how bad it was."

"Luke--"

"I mean, what if the next time he gets burnt even worse..."

"Luke-".

"I know it sounds silly, but what if he doesn't come back the next time.."

"Luke! You can stop now."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you can stop telling lies."

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Not for one second, look you don't have to hide your feelings from me, I wouldn't tell anybody." She looked at him, putting real meaning into her words. After a brief pause, he sighed.

"Wedge told me he loved me." Leia gave her brother a look of bewilderment.

"Love you?"

"Yes, that's exactly what he said. Well, more like shouted at the top of his lungs."

"Are you sure he didn't mean he loved you as a friend?"

"No Leia, he wouldn't say something like that if he didn't mean it."

"My God, what did you do? Did he say anything else?"

"Well, not exactly..."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." He told her, turning away.

"Luke," She pleaded "C'mon." He sighed.

"Alright." He just couldn't say no to her now. "It was all a blur, it happened so fast--"

"Yes."

"Well, he--he--"

"He what, Luke?" There was no holding it in any longer, so he got it out as fast as he could, as painless as possible.

"He tried to kiss me." The shock that came upon Leia's face was indescribable, she never knew Wedge to ever do something like that. He didn't want to talk about it, she knew that, so she did not ask for details, no matter how much she wanted to. She could not say anything else, she wanted to console her brother, but she never encountered anything like this, so she asked him a simple question.

"Is that what's bothering you?" He did not answer her. of course that's what bothered him, he thought. "Well, at least he didn't.." she could not finish.

"Didn't what?" he asked. he knew what she was talking about.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter." She got up to leave. "I'll see you later." She told him just before leaving. she disappeared as the door slid shut in front of her. He felt better having told his sister what happened, but he also wondered if she would tell anyone else, because he really did not want anyone else to know.

He woke up later that night, as he was asleep, because he sensed a presence very close to him. Whoever it was he sensed was so close to him, he felt the presence right over himself. Luke shoves the person, whose identity was concealed in shadow, away from him. He grabs his saber and ignites it. He brought the weapon close to whom he thought was his attacker, and brought light to their identity.

"Wedge?" He lowered his weapon, though it still produced a glowing green upon their faces. "What are you doing? How did you get in?".

"You look so peaceful in your sleep." He replied.

"What is your problem?"

"You speak your mind so bluntly, I like that about you."

"Look, I dunno what game you're playing, but it better stop." He warned.

"You really think this is a joke? I was serious."

"About what?"

"That I love you, remember?"

"Of course, how could I forget?" Luke's lightsaber continued to emanate its light and heat upon them, that is, until he put it away. "Now would you mind getting out of my room? It's not polite to come in on people"

"Alright." He rose. "You have every right to be that way." He said nothing else, because Luke was obviously upset, and he had nothing to say even if he could.

Why had he not felt him sooner? Luke thought after his friend left. He should have felt the intrusion the moment it began. Was he failing as a jedi? No, that was not it at all. Perhaps he has not reached that level of force sensitivity just yet, well whatever it was, he thought, he would not let it happen again. Just the thought of someone being able to sneak up on him, only to find out at the very last minute, made him feel almost helpless. Still, he was glad it was not some assasin sent to kill him, or perhaps he would rather have faced the assasin then to be put in such an awkward situation.

The next morning, he was outside on a landing paltform, focused in his self-training. Leia however, was inside. she kept her promise to her brother and told no one what happened, especially not Han, he would probably laugh into a coma and then ask if it was true. Besides, Han was out doing who knows what, probably with Lando. The only people, or droid, around was Chewbacca and C-3PO, who never stopped talking. Wedge however, was enjoying the peace of a galaxy without the imperial tyranny of Palpatine, when his comlink device went off. It was an urgent summon to battle, which did not happen very often.

"Alright, I'll be right there." He hung up the comlink, and as he prepared to leave, he wondered why he was called in such emergency. Luke received the same urgent message as well, and soon took off with R2-D2.

* * *

List of songs that may apply to this fic:

_If I Can't Have You- Yvonne Elliman_

_Without You- Nilsen_

_Open Arms- Journey_

_Take On Me- Aha_

_I Want You To Want Me- Cheap Trick_

_I Want To Know What Love Is- Foreigner_

and oddly,_ Caramelldansen (Speedycake Remix_), especially for the upcoming actiony parts

And that's the list so far. If you have any suggestions, please make them!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: Forgive me, but i suck at battle scenes, but i will briefly describe the aftermath of it. Plus, the later occurences should make up for the lack of a proper battle scene, I'm not George Lucas, y'know. Besides, its not really an action story anyway, but enough of my rambling, it's chapter six!  
Also, I have just recently discovered Luke/Wedge slash fics other than my own. I didn't realized there were any. I could probably find more if I looked on a site other than Fanfiction, but whatever, another day I will do this(whoa, was that Yoda-speak? Awsomeness...)

The rebels managed to defend the rebel base on Yavin 4, being attacked by remaining imperial troops. The rebels suffered many casualties, but no great harm was brought upon the base. Luke had already landed by the time Wedge and other ships had flown back to the landing base. It seemed like a normal landing, until a mass of fire overtook the left wing of Wedge's spacecraft, then another explosion took off the nose of the craft, and just when everyone thought it couldn't get any worse, the right wing was blown off completely. Luke and the others could only watch with horror and disbelief as what was left of the ship came to a thud, rocketing down the runway with a shower of sparks flaunting its firey fury from beneath, with no sign of slowing down. The grinding of metal on concrete was the only audible sound, and when the craft came to a stop, the metal hissed with heat. The large extinguishers put out any remaining fires, and helped to cool the surface of the heated and broken X-wing, and in the midst of it all, Luke pushed himself through an anxious and terrified crowd, who looked on with curiosity and worry. He tried to reach his friend, but found himself held back by one of the officers.

"Skywalker, it's too dangerous."

"Let me go!" Luke struggled to pull free, but the result was a tighter grip of his fighting spirit. The whole place moved, in reality, at practically the speed of light, but in Lukes mind, each painful minute was like an agonizing hour, as he watched his bleeding and broken friend being laid out on a stretcher and carried off, farther and farther away. He finally set himself free, and ran after his injured friend, but even then he was told to back away. Then, he realized, he was Commander Skywalker, he didn't have to take orders, so he shoves the officers to the side. Just as he was about to reach Antilles though, he found himself being tackled to the ground, but as he fought to break free, he found his vision getting cloudy, then fading to black.

"Disorderly conduct?" Leia questioned her brother with arms folded after he was released.

"You don't understand, I wasn't thinking straight and-didn't anyone tell you what happened?"

"No, what happened?"

Luke took a deep breath just before explaining what happened "His ship crashed."

"Who's?"

"Wedge, his ship. It blew up in three different places, and crashed."

"That's terrible, is he alright?"

"Thats what I want to know."

"Wow...But, that still doesn't explain why they put you here."

"Oh, that, well I pushed some guys out of the way."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Well its no wonder they locked you up, I think you were in here for, approximately, fifteen minutes." His sister was obviously messing with him, but he was in no mood for laughing.

"Leia, you remember when I told you I was worried about Wedge?"

Leia took a moment to recall. "Yes, I remember."

"Well, I wasn't lying." Leia felt a tinge of guilt now. She took her brother in her arms and embraced him. He sighed into her embrace.

"Luke, I'm so sorry."

"No, no don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault."

"No, I should have believed you."

"It's not a big deal." He said, pulling away from his sister.

"Do you think they'll let you see him?"

"I don't know, it was a pretty rough landing."

"Oh."

Later that day, Han and Lando were just getting ready to play a game of sabaac, Luke patiently waiting for them to start.

"You gonna place a bet?"

"Oh no Han, today I'm just playing for a little competitive fun, I don't gamble anymore, remember?"

"I also remember that you're a chicken."

"And you're still the same old pirate." Lando chuckled

"Hey, I've changed alot since then. I don't smugggle anymore." Lando chuckled once more.

"You guy's gonna start playing or what?" Luke asked.

"Kid, we could have been playing a long time ago." Han said, looking over at Lando.

"Hey that reminds me, you know they used to use these for telling fortunes?" He told Luke.

"Oh geez." Han groaned out loud.

"Really? You mean like tarot cards?" Luke said. "I wonder how they did that."

"I'll show you." Lando responded.

"You had to ask." Han grumbled. He had heard Lando explain the old use of a sabaac deck as tarot cards, and frankly, he was not interested in the subject, telling Lando it was all 'hocus pocus' nonsense. Luke however, took a different attitude to the subject, partially due to the fact that he needed something to preoccupy himself, but more importantly, he needed something to keep Wedge off his mind. Han however, was bored to tears. Then they began the actual card game. Surprisingly, none of them tried to cheat, though it was only the beginning of the game. After many turns, Lando was the winner. Luke expected Han to accuse him of cheating, or that he introduced the 'tarot card' subject to buy himself time to come up with a good strategy-which was probably what he did, Luke thought- but instead, he was a good sport, which was hard to do when you were Han Solo. After Lando left, everything got quiet for Luke, except for his thoughts. His elbows were placed on the table, his hands folded to his face, as though he concentrated on something in particular. His sister noticed his lack of movement.

"Still thinking about what happened?" She asked thoughtfully, then said something else when she received no reply. "These things happen all the time Luke, especially in battle, but he'll be alright. I know he will" He didn't want to admit it, but he was thinking about Wedge.

"You're right." He said. "I am overeacting, just a little."

"Luke, I never said you were overeacting. It's perfectly normal to worry about your friends." She told him thoughtfully. "Maybe we'll go visit him tommorrow."

"Yeah." He agreed. "Why not?"

The next morning, he practiced his morning routines in the refresher, and his sister waited for him in the living room. He dried his hands when an anxious feeling crept over him suddenly, he could feel it in his stomach.

"Luke." He heard his sister call him.

"Alright, I'm coming." He called back as he shook off his nervous feelings. He grabbed his jacket from the table and slipped his arms through the sleeves just before pulling the collar to his neck.

"Well, lets get going." His sister said as she got up from the couch, expecting her brother to follow, which he did. Leia said hello when they passed Lando. She no longer felt uncomfortable around him, unlike their first meeting, when he was unusually foward, but after Han told her all about him, it seemed like a normal characteristic of Lando Calrissian. Obviously, the sight of a pretty woman made him react as such. Leia chuckled to such flattery. Luke was still feeling anxious all over, then they went upstairs in an elevator, and to their apartment, where Han and Chewy were.

"Hey, we'll be at the infirmary if you need us." She told Han, poking her head in.

"Yeah, you told me, remember? But thanks anyway, your worship." Luke found it funny that he still called her those names. Their original purpose was to mock the Alderaanian princess, but now they worked as terms of endearment. Chewy growled and waved when he realized who was at the door, and that they were just leaving.

"Oh my, I do hope Antilles makes a quick recovery, if that is where you are going."

"Yes Threepio, that is where we're going. Well, see ya everybody." She said, shutting the door in her face. Luke was still conflicted as to whether he wanted to visit Wedge and get it over with, or continue to stall the trip to the infirmary, perhaps by saying hello to more people, he thought jokingly. But he felt that he had to visit his friend in the hospital, not only to be courteous, but because he would really like to know what happened to him, even after the night he 'confessed' to him. He was still upset because of that, but also felt remorseful.

"You okay?" Leia asked, noticing that her brother did not say anything since they left his apartment.

"Yeah." He nodded stiffly.

"Luke, there's nothing to worry about. He'll be fine" He curled his fingers into his palm and sighed.

"I'm not worried, okay?" He told her. He still did not want her to think that he worried too much. They took the elevator again, this time to a higher floor, and down a long white hallway identical to the rest of the hallways in the building. Wedge was originally on Yavin, but was transported to Bespin. When they did reach Wedge, they found him asleep. Several bacta tubes ran through him and practically entangled him like ropes. The rest of him, however, was wrapped in bandages. His friend appeared absolutely immobile, being harnessed to the hospital bed in such a way that made him appear trapped and vulnerable, which only made Luke feel worse.

"It's not so bad, right?" Leia said in an attempt to sound positive. "If only he was awake."

"It doesn't matter, he needs his rest anyway." He stated rather blankly.

"Well in that case, maybe we should come back at a better time." She headed for the exit, expecting her brother to follow, but turned to find that he did not follow her. "Are you coming?" She asked. Not turning to look at his sister, he shook his head.

"I want to be alone right now." He sighed. Leia, sensing her brother's pain, left her brother to go to the waiting room with a sincere 'see you outside'.

He scratched the back of his neck. "I see you got yourself messed up pretty bad, didn't you?" He told the slepping Wedge, who's only reply was gentle snoring. "You think I feel sorry for you? Well I won't. You're lucky I even came to see you. God, you look so vulnerable right now, but you know what? you brought this on yourself, your own damn self." He paused, waiting for a reply that did not come. "Yeah, I know it's not your fault, 'he didn't deserve this' they said, well you know what? You deserve it! You deserve.." He felt his eyes burning. "..every last bit of pain you're feeling. You..selfish..bastard!" He broke down and began sobbing into his hand, his body shaking in anguish. The other hand he used to clasp the bar at the end of the bed. His face wet with tears, he turned to face Wedge. "You happy now? You made me cry again. I hope you're satisfied you jerk."

"You..must really care." As soon as he heard someone mumble, Luke gasped to himself. Wedge was awake! he thought, he must have heard every word.

"How long have you been awake?" Luke hissed. Wedge took in a deep breath of air from his mask, just before answering his question.

"Long enough. Shouting's what really..woke me up." Luke swore under his breath. Now he was embarrassed. Wedge got ready to say something else. "You don't...mean it." Luke could only look upon his friend, a little upset that he was only pretending to sleep the whole time, while he was letting off steam.

"Sleep." He ordered, putting a hand on Wedge's arm. "And I mean sleep, you need rest." just before leaving, he caught a glance of a grin that formed upon Wedge's face. He met his sister in the waiting room.

"Is he alright? Did he wake up?"

"Yeah, he's fine." Luke didn't want to talk about it, so he walked past her to the exit. Leia pursued him.

"Luke, I know you're still mad, but he's still your friend, and he's hurt."

"Yeah, some friend. goes and gets himself nearly killed, just so I'll feel sorry for him."

"You know he didn't do that on purpose, that's only what you want to think." Leia told him rather sternly. "Now, you need to go home, and relax." She said, relaxing her tone. "Think on it, but not too hard, just enough so you can straighten things out for yourself."

The rest of the way back was a silent trip. Not because he was mad, but because he just needed to relax.

Ooh, I found another song that makes me think of this fic:

Can't Fight the Moonlight- LeAnn Rimes

It just clicks, man.

And also:

Take a Chance on Me- ABBA

Shadows of the Night- Pat Benatar

As you might have noticed, I do not update very often anymore. This is because I am not on the computer/internet as often as I used to be (I became weary of both, but I use both only every now and then). If there are any interested authors, I would like for someone to collaborate with me and continue this story (or any story of mine). I'll have to keep in contact though to make sure the plot is how I want it (I have many ideas, but I have no time to put them into the story. I'll have to start compiling notes or something - that's how I usually get ideas down.) 


End file.
